


The Spectral Turnabout

by BrownieFox



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney Spoilers, More or less canon compliant?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, in that it follows canon mostly, it's mia, spectrals!
Language: Kiswahili
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: Okay,Phoenix thought,I’m having a mental breakdown. That’s fine, this is fine.Hallucinating monster was probably not, in fact, 'fine'.orAce Attorney, except within the Paranatural universe. Phoenix, and many others, navigate the court system while also seeing spirits.
Relationships: Ayasato Chihiro | Mia Fey & Ayasato Mayoi | Maya Fey, Ayasato Chihiro | Mia Fey & Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright, Ayasato Mayoi | Maya Fey & Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

_ Okay,  _ Phoenix thought,  _ I’m having a mental breakdown. That’s fine, this is fine. _

To be fair, it’d been a stressful few hours. It wasn’t everyday you walked into the office and found your boss dead with her sister sitting next to her body, and then stayed there as the body became cold, the scent of blood so strong and present that at some point you stopped noticing it. To be so close to death, and of someone you knew...

Then there was the questioning after the police arrived, going over the same facts again and again and again. It dragged on for hours, caught in that system, cold and judging people staring at him. He’d been on the scene, it was natural he might've looked a bit suspicious. It was morning by the time he was let out, a weariness weighing him down from not having gotten any sleep that night. The original shock had worn off at some point, but there was still this numb disbelief. Mia… Mia was dead.

There were also the hallucinations, and what made him conclude he'd lost some marbles sometime over the night. 

For the few days, Phoenix had sworn he’d been seeing things. It had started small, just flashes of pale-purple at the edges of his vision. They’d started to appear with increasing frequency, and no rest seemed to solve it. Phoenix had figured it was just stress from work.

Well, Mia’s death had officially pushed him over the edge.

Ever since the police had taken Phoenix in for questioning, the purple figures had resolved into full-blown monsters. They ran around, seeming to only occasionally care about things like doors and walls when it suited their need. Some just stayed up at the ceiling, looking down with mild interest, while others were more active. And absolutely nobody else seemed to notice them.

“What the hell?” Phoenix hissed under his breath as an odd gecko-looking thing skittered across the room, going right over his foot. He swore he’d felt the weight of it as it’d done so, and the creature had paused for half a second and looked back at him before continuing on its way. He shook his head. Just his imagination. After he talked to Maya, he’d go home and get some sleep, and if the problem persisted then he’d probably see a doctor about it…? No, he couldn’t do that, not when he was probably out of a job now! Okay, he’d just ignore the problem then. Maybe it’d go away eventually. 

Maya entered the visiting room looking just as glum and sad as when Phoenix had last seen her, but that wasn’t much of a surprise. 

“Oh, it’s you. The lawyer.” She said, clearly surprised at seeing him there. Phoenix nodded. She sat down in the chair on the other side of the glass. He’d followed Mia to meetings with defendants before, he was vaguely aware of how this went.

“G-good morning!” He rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake, and also trying in vain to make the hallucinations go away. There was a particularly strong one hanging around Maya, a dark-purple mist seemingly coming off of her and falling to the floor like dry ice. All of his hallucinations seemed to carry with them some form of that mist, although the color changed from figure to figure, and there was something about Maya’s that was just… sad. 

Then, suddenly, she perked up a bit, looking him over. Phoenix flinched back a bit at the sudden interest in her eyes. 

“Mia didn’t tell me you were a spectral.” Maya said. 

“I-, uh, I’m an a-attorney?” Phoenix corrected. 

“I did know that, but you’re a spectral.” Maya insisted, brow furrowing a bit, and gestured to Phoenix. He looked around himself, trying to pinpoint what made her think the word ‘spectral’, whatever the hell that was. He was in his suit still, he’d stopped by the bathroom to make sure his hair was still in decent enough condition. His hallucination did seem to extend to himself, indigo-vapor that wasn’t  _ really  _ there floating off of him in spikey and nervous waves. He looked back at Maya, still very much confused. 

“I- you’re, uh, I’m an attorney, and I think you might need one…?” Phoenix fumbled awkwardly. She was still looking at him oddly and it made him shift uncomfortably in his seat. The mist coming off of her started to morph and shift, and right before Phoenix’s eyes it formed the words ‘Can you read this?’ 

This was starting to get a bit too weird for him, but Phoenix was tired, and probably still in the denial part of the mourning process which wasn’t doing him much help, and before he knew what he was doing he’d opened his mouth and said,

“Y-yeah, how’d you do that?” 

“How long have you been seeing things?!” Maya demanded, sitting forward now and close to the glass, and Phoenix flinched back. 

“For a couple days, but it’s gotten really clear since sometime last night.” He admitted. Maya gasped.

“Oh my gosh, you don’t know.” She said.

“Know what?” Phoenix was sitting forward now, because he  _ wasn’t  _ going crazy, except he still sort of felt like he was, and his boss was dead, and he was talking to his boss’ sister who was being accused of murdering her, and he was hallucinating but hallucinations couldn’t really be shared and Maya clearly understood what he was going through, and it had been a  _ very long night. _

“You’re a spectral.” She repeated.

And then she explained.

oOo

The details were a bit hard to take in, but Phoenix managed to grasp the gist of it - Maya had been a little quick during her explanation, but that wasn’t too surprising considering the whole ‘murder trial’ they were both preparing for.

So, he was now something called a ‘spectral’, which meant he could see spirits. Yes, ghosts did exist. No, spirits weren’t really ghosts per se. Maya and Mia were from a long line of spectrals who doubled as spirit channelers, capable of pulling ghosts from wherever ghosts went when they died and allowing them to speak through them. It was probable that he’d become a spectral due to being around Mia, but there were several factors that went into it. Colors of spectral energy - the mist he’d been seeing - didn’t mean anything he needed to worry about, and she’d promised to show him some tricks to it when the trial was over. 

Actually, Maya had offered to show him some tricks before the trial, but Phoenix had insisted that they wait until she was declared ‘not guilty.’ She’d looked away from him at that moment, but Phoenix had insisted again he’d get her free. 

He couldn’t let Mia down like that. 

Seeing Miles in court was a shock, but in another way, Phoenix had to admit he'd badly wanted to. If only it wasn't such a high-stakes case like this. The bigger surprise was the spirit that stuck around Miles. 

It looked a bit like a borzoi, but much longer to accommodate an extra pair of legs and an insanely long and fluffy tail. The back two pairs of legs were more like a bird’s instead of a dog’s, and its ears were replaced with wings. It had wrapped itself around Miles, head near one of his shoulders and then spiralling around him. A muted purple spectral energy poured from the spirit in calm and steady waves, and it kept its eyes on him. 

Miles didn’t react at all to the spirit, although it seemed to be fairly in sync with him, responding to Miles’ moods and such. Phoenix wasn’t sure how normal that was. There were spirits everywhere. Not enough that any place felt crowded, but more like mice or spiders, always there somewhere. So far, though, none of them seemed overly concerned about people other than watching the trial like the rest of the spectators. 

Well, again, none other than the dog-like spirit who seemed intent on hanging around Miles. 

During the recess, Phoenix asked Maya about it. 

“Well, sometimes a spirit will hang around somebody they find interesting, especially if that person is a spectral.” Maya told him.

“I don’t think that’s it,” Phoenix sighed, shaking his head, “Edgeworth didn’t seem like he even realized it was there. And he doesn’t have spectral energy.” The spirit had floated off of Miles when he’d left for the recess, landing on the floor and following at his feet. On his shoulders, it’d given Miles the illusion of maybe being a spectral, but separated it became clear the essence was coming only from the spirit. “Could it be the ghost of one of someone he knew?”

“No, ghosts always look like they did in life. Occasionally, they’ll have minor changes in their appearances depending on how they perceive themselves, especially if it’s been a while since they died, but I’ve never heard of one changing shape that much.” Maya shot down. 

“Well, no reason to dwell on it,” Phoenix shook his head, “We need to stay focused on proving your innocence.” 

oOo

Being a spectral was, surprisingly, not all that different from  _ not  _ being a spectral. Having magic ghost energy didn’t mean he didn’t have to pay rent, and he still needed to eat, and he couldn’t fly or anything. 

Maya kept her word, and they spent most of the days in the office teaching him the ins and outs of the world he was now a part of. She was a pro, easily able to create ‘compressed spectral energy burst shots’ - or ‘spec-shots’ - while Phoenix fumbled his way through the motions. It was a bit odd at first, being taught by somebody younger than him, but Maya was a surprisingly decent teacher. She was clearly experienced in the craft, having been raised a spectral.

He found himself thinking a lot about how Mia had been one too. Some late nights, when they were eating in the office, waiting for a client, Phoenix sore from the training, they’d talk about her. Apparently, Mia had noticed that something was up with Phoenix and had suspected he might be becoming a spectral. She’d planned to talk to him about it the night of her death.

Well, the best laid plans and all that. 

“So, can things really be haunted?” Phoenix asked her one day while trying to focus his energy into a specific shape. He was trying to make it look like a dog, and it more closely resembled how he used to draw them back in kindergarten. 

“Oh yeah, that happens all the time. Here, I actually have a tool on me.” Maya pulled a jade green gem from somewhere in the folds of her robes. She handed it over to Phoenix, and he turned it over in his hands. It was smooth to the touch, and shaped like a teardrop or a comma with a perfect hole in it, big enough for Phoenix to fit his pinky through. “This is my magatama, and you could say that it’s ‘haunted’, although the technical word is that it’s now a tool. A spirit was injured long ago, and now they live here! They’ve been passed from Fey to Fey for years.”

“Huh.” Phoenix said. It didn’t look particularly special. He handed it back to Maya.

“You probably won’t have to worry about that, though. Tools are usually used by people who are fighting spirits and stuff!” Maya smiled. 

“Yeah, I think I’ll stick to being a lawyer.” Phoenix gave a small laugh.

oOo

So, maybe Phoenix had come to the conclusion about Miles not being a spectral a bit too quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Miles passed out in the elevator with a scream ringing through the air, one that will haunt his dreams, haunt his footsteps, haunt his every moment for the next fifteen years.

When he woke up, his world had been turned on its head.

When he’s a little older, Miles goes through the events over and over and over until the story makes sense, until he knows the events forwards and backwards. It goes like this:

Miles got into the elevator with his dad and Yanni Yogi. There was an earthquake. The elevator became stuck. The oxygen ran low. Yanni Yogi started attacking his dad. Miles threw the gun. A shot rang through the elevator, and the scream chased Miles in darkness as he passed out. And Miles goes crazy.

The days after The Event are a blur, are foggy, and they tell him it’s from the trauma mixed with the lack of oxygen. What Miles does know is that when he’s capable of forming memories again, he sees things that aren’t really there. Creatures, monsters that lurk in the corners, brightly colored mist coming off of them. An energy that Miles could see coming off of himself in muted purple waves. 

They said Yanni Yogi’s lawyer had him plead insanity. Brain damage due to the lack of oxygen. There was a  _ precedent _ for it.

Miles was an orphan for six months before Manfred von Karma adopted him. Miles’ used those six months to perfect ignoring what he could see. He didn’t want to think about how he’d be treated, how people would look at him, if they knew something had snapped in his head from The Event. Even more so once he was under Von Karma’s roof. Imperfection was not tolerated. So Miles would be perfect. He was perfect.

He was a perfect child, who most certainly didn’t see things that weren’t there. 

oOo

Pess was the first spirit to ever speak to Miles. 

It’d been an entire year since the accident. It wasn’t always easy to act completely normal. When the figments of his imagination actually come into contact with him, he felt phantom pressure, and a time or two they’d run into him with enough force to bowl him completely over. No, that was wrong, they didn’t run him over. Miles tripped or something, and for some reason his brain had decided to place a make-believe monster as the reason.

Pess had slipped into Miles bedroom in the evening, straight through the walls. She had landed on the floor, curling up into a tight little ball in the corner. Miles hadn’t thought much of her at first, aside from allowing himself to openly track her movement. He was in the safety of his room, he’d allow himself to look. 

This one imaginary monster was shaped like a very curly-furred greyhound, if greyhounds had tails longer than their bodies, three pairs of legs, and wings instead of ears. The back two pairs were bird feet instead of paws, and there was another set of wings tightly closed onto the monster’s back.The colored mist coming off of her matched Miles’ own to a ‘T’, but something looked off about it. 

Miles shot a look to his door, making sure it was still closed, and then for extra good measure he locked it and pulled the curtains shut over the window. Then, he got a little closer to the creature that wasn’t real, staring. The mist usually came off of things like steam off of warm water, but for this creature it was also coming from spots that closely resembled would. She had gouges in her sides and bite marks on her legs, long scratches down her snout. 

The hallucination opened one of her eyes and then flinched back at how close he was. Miles responded in kind, head whipping around to check the door once more. He felt like he’s standing at the precipice of something dangerous here, of showing so much acknowledgement to something that isn’t really there, but his curiosity still has a hold on him. 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t realize a spectral lived here, I-I’ll, um, I’ll…” The thing got to her feet, all six of them, and shook her coat.

“Wait…!” Miles whispered, and then slapped a hand over his mouth, going bright red and shame filling him. This was too much, talking to her was a step too far. But then, she actually stopped, and turned her big and warm brown eyes on him. “Wh… what did you call me?”

“A spectral? You are one, right? In fact, we match.” She said. Miles couldn’t deny that.

“I don’t know what that is.” He admitted, sitting back. Why would a hallucination use a word he doesn’t know? 

“It means you can see us.” She explained. 

“‘Us’?”

“Spirits.” 

Miles looked at the door again and raised a hand to bite one of his nails before yanking the hand down.

“Come on,” He said and crawled underneath his bed and the hallucination - the spirit? - followed after him, “Tell me more about spirits.” 

The spirit introduced herself as Pess, and she explained how spirits weren’t ghosts, really, but more like the conglomerations of leftover energy from dead things. Spectrals were people who were still alive but could see them. There were very few of them, to the point that Miles was the first one Pess had ever met. 

It seemed like far too convenient an explanation. Oh, yes, Miles wasn’t  _ crazy,  _ he was just  _ special _ , like a character out of a book his teacher’s used to read out loud to the class before he switched schools. 

“I don’t believe you.” Miles told her right to her face. “Ghosts don’t exist.” 

“Oh.” Pess rested her head on her front paws, looking over at him sadly. “Well, why can’t they?”

“If they did, then…” Miles trailed off. He opened his mouth and closed it, unable to form the words. He didn’t like thinking about The Incident, and definitely not talking about it. But… but if spirits were real, if ghosts were real, then why did Yanni Yogi get proven innocent? Why would Misty Fey claim to have channeled his dad, and his dad to have said it was Yanni Yogi.

No, Miles needed to remember to focus on what was  _ real,  _ what was  _ physical,  _ what he had  _ evidence for.  _

Pess seemed to understand anyway. The wings on her head closed up tight and her tail swept over to rest on Miles’ hand. It felt soft and warm. No, it was the heater kicking on somewhere, a gust of warm air, and the broken part of his mind had decided to make the hallucination align with it just so. 

“I need to go to bed.” Miles said out loud. He did not say it to Pess, because Pess wasn’t real.

“Okay,” Pess asid, and while Miles crawled out from under the bed, she simply phased right through it to sit on his bed and then settled on top of the blanket. She didn’t so much as rumble the comforter, because of course she didn’t. “Uh, Spectral, I don’t want to bother you, but…?”

Miles knew he should set himself straight again. He’d been working on ignoring what wasn’t there for a year now, he should be better than this. And yet, Miles found himself sighing and looking at her. 

“But?”

“Spirits can heal on their own, but they heal faster around a spectral with a color that matches their own. C-could…? Could I stay here? Until I’m better?” She begged. She had the puppy-dog eyes down pat. 

Miles cast another look to the door, clenching his hands into fists until his fingernails were embedded into his palms. 

“Okay. Yeah, okay. Just until you’re better.” 

oOo

Pess didn’t leave after she was healed up.

Sometime between that night and the time wounds had closed up, Miles had become used to her presence. One would think that having a figment of his imagination that he did acknowledge at time would make things worse, and that was what Miles had feared at first, but he’d found he didn’t deny the comfort of cuddling close to her at night, and she never complained if he ever hugged her too tight when he had nightmares. She followed him everywhere, at first so she might heal up quicker, but Miles found himself enjoying her constant presence at his side. 

It certainly made him feel a little less lonely at school. He hadn’t had much luck yet making friends. Manfred von Karma insisted that Miles didn’t need to think about things like that. Miles nodded to that in perfect agreement.

Pess was very soft, very nice, and very excitable. She always seemed able to pick up on when Miles was starting to get anxious and would come over and rub her face against his hand. He couldn’t say anything to her, or look at her, or purposefully try to touch her. At least, not out in public. He only allowed himself to indulge in that sort of thing when he was sure nobody else could see him, and even then he only ever talked to her in low and quiet whispers both he and pess could barely hear, let alone anybody who might try to listen in. 

He asked her, once, if she’d ever wanted to leave. She must’ve done something before being here, being with him. She’d stopped chasing a smaller ‘spirit’ around his room and looked over him, cocking her head, a doggish grin on her face. 

“Why would I leave? I have you now.”

He wondered if she’d been alone before she’d met him. He didn’t ask. He felt he knew the answer. 

He tried to convince himself over the years that he was passed needing her there for him. She was nothing more than an imaginary friend. He got older, he shouldn’t need it her, he shouldn’t like having her there. A couple times he’d even managed to find somewhere far and secluded and yell at her to go away, to leave, to let him finally be closer to perfect.

Both times, Pess did leave, tail between her legs. 

Both times, it hadn’t sat well with Miles and he’d gone out late at night searching the city and calling her name until he found her. 

The older he got, the more he realized he didn’t ‘leak’ spectral energy constantly. It surged particularly when he had intense emotions. He seeked that out, stifling his emotions, burying them so he came off self-assured. He asked if there was a big reason for the energy, telling himself he was just curious of what his mind would come up with to explain it, and pess told him she wasn’t really sure. She knew spirits were made of it, and she’d heard rumors of spectrals being able to do  _ something  _ about that, but again, he was the first spectral she’d ever met. 

The habit of her accompanying him to court came about naturally. Where he went, Pess went, and where did he need her more than during a case? 

Miles found a balance of almost-nearly perfect that he told himself  _ was _ Perfection. 

It had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tada! Miles is a spectral! Except he's convinced himself it's brain damage :P  
> next chapter worlds will finally collide.


	3. Chapter 3

“Please, Edgeworth, let me help you.” Phoenix asked once more, a little quieter this time, a little more sure of the answer he was going to get. He was already knee-deep into the case. The dl-6 incident was dusted off. Phoenix’s single-minded focus had already locked onto this case, onto this murder, onto Miles’ innocence. 

The spirit that followed Miles’ had set her head on the table before him, less than an inch from touching the man’s hand, eyes flicking between Miles and Phoenix. She was sitting completely still, and Phoenix imagined if she was a living creature she’d be holding her breath. 

“... yes.” Miles said, almost more of a whisper than anything. Phoenix felt the weight of the case settle on him, officially under his responsibility. The spirit tipped her head back and howled with joy, jumping and hopping around in her excitement. She slipped through the wall dividing Miles and Phoenix and ran right into Phoenix, bowling him over with her force.

“Yes yes yes! Thank you thank you! I promise you won’t regret this, I promise! He’s innocent, I was with him all night, he’s innocent and I know it so don’t you worry, you’re doing the right thing!” The spirit cheered, giving Phoenix’s face a lick that definitely felt like being licked by a dog, and he had to wonder if normal people would see the slobber on his face or not. 

“Hey, yes, I am, and that’s great, but I need to talk to Edgeworth a bit more!” Phoenix did his best to gently nudge the spirit off, but she was big and heavy. Maya was over in a moment, grabbing the spirit from the back and lifting her off. The spirit made a sad noise, the wings on her head fluttering around. 

“You have to get him acquitted, okay? He’s innocent!” The spirit continued to insist.

“We will!” Maya promised. This made the spirit’s wings - both the set on her head and the set on her back - flutter about even more in joy and excitement, pushing away from Maya and flying through the wall again to rest her head exactly where it had been before, nice and close to Miles.

Miles. 

Who was still on the other side of the glass. 

Who must’ve just seen Phoenix fall backwards for no reason, talk to nobody, and then Maya perform some impressive mime of trying to lift something heavy that didn’t exist. 

Who was speechless staring at Phoenix and Maya, not blinking, maybe not breathing. 

“Ah, uh, you, your response,” Phoenix desperately fished for a way to explain what had just happened. 

“We’re practicing! For a show!” Maya said quickly, coming in clutch. 

“Did you hear, Miles? They believe me! They’re going to save you, you’ll be okay!” The spirit said. 

And then, Miles eyes darted down to the spirit, and a purple spectral energy began to come off of him. 

“Edgeworth?” Phoenix said slowly, cautiously, getting back to his feet and close to the glass again. Miles’ chest was moving quicker and quicker, moving up and down in great big movement that almost looked painful. The spirit touched her nose to Miles’ hand, such a small but very deliberate gesture. 

“You’re a spectral?” Maya asked, clearly as surprised as Phoenix. 

Miles’ shoulders shook, a chuckle escaping from his mouth, and then he was full-on laughing. The spirit made a pained noise and began to wrap herself around the man, just like Phoenix had seen her do during court; a position that now had a different meaning knowing that Miles was aware of it, let the spirit do so. The spectral energy rolled off of him in disjointed and randomly spiking waves`

“Edgeworth…?” Maya shuffled awkwardly. Miles' laughter petered out quickly, and it sounded more like coughing, like sobbing, but he wasn’t shedding any tears. One hand was raised up and just barely not touching the spirit who was trying so hard to comfort him. 

“Say it again,” Miles asked, no, he begged, “Ask me again.”

“Miles,” Phoenix let out a slow breath, “Are you a spectral?” Another dry chuckle forced its way out of Miles’ chest in a way that looked like it was against his will. 

“Y… yes, yes, I think I am. At least, that’s what Pess told me.” Miles said. He rubbed his face, making an effort to get himself under control again, and with the action his spectral energy crept back inside of him, hidden once more like it had never been there. It was a subtle difference, considering with the spirit draped over him, her own spectral color a match for his, it was almost impossible to tell them apart. 

“Mr. Edgeworth… are you okay?” Maya asked, brow furrowed in concern. 

“There’s… I have so many questions, but now isn’t the time, is it? I finally have answers literally right in front of me, and I can’t even reach out and grab them.” Yet another humorless laugh shook him, “When this is over, however it ends… tell me about this then. For now, take this. It’s a request for you to be my attorney.” 

Phoenix took it, not knowing what to say. He looked down at it, turning it over in his hands. Miles had come into the room with it in his hands, despite his insistence that he wouldn’t let Phoenix take his case. The thought made something swell in Phoenix’s chest, but the emotion was dampened by the entire exchange that had just happened.

“Miles-” Phoenix started.

And then the world shook, and anything he might’ve said was lost. 

oOo

“Spectral.” Miles repeated the word to himself. He’d committed the word to memory years and years ago, from the night that Pess had told him, but he’d never said it out loud since. Now, he rolled it over his tongue, acknowledging the way it sounded when said out loud. It was a word, a real word, with a definition and everything. A noun, a term to describe somebody like him that could see spirits and ghosts.

“I did tell you.” Pess reminded him.

He was lying on the bed in his cell, Pess’s head set on his chest. The meeting with Phoenix had been… quite something. There was the feeling of failure at having been unable to keep the man away from the DL-6 incident, then being shaken completely to his core by the sharp upheaval of his reality with the fact that he  _ wasn’t,  _ in fact, insane or hallucinating all these years, and then the great and final note of an earthquake more literally shaking Miles. He wasn’t aware of what he’d done in the moment, but when he came back to himself Phoenix and Maya were gone and the guard - who until then had stood quietly by the door, for all the world unaware of Miles’ and Phoenix’s meeting - was kneeling over him with concern on his face and had then taken Miles back to his cell. 

“Yes, you did.” Miles relented. The words were still a whisper, so deliberately quiet, and he wanted nothing more than to pet Pess and bury his face into her fur, but he wasn’t home. He only let himself acknowledge Pess when they were truly alone. Except… except she was real, she wasn’t a figment of his imagination. 

That didn’t change the fact that hardly anybody could see her, and they  _ would  _ think he was crazy if they found him talking to air. 

“When you get out of here, maybe they can tell you more about being a spectral.” Pess said, nuzzling Miles as she spoke.

“When I get out.” Miles wasn’t sure how much he believed that would be a thing. The evidence was against him. Then again, if Phoenix had demonstrated anything in his first three cases, wasn’t it that he could and would work against impossible odds? 

It was a shame, he thought, that you couldn’t really put a spirit on the witness stand. Pess, as always, had been with him the whole time, and she would vouch for him before a judge given the chance.

He wasn’t crazy.

Something in him hadn’t snapped irreparably that day in the elevator. 

Miles stopped as a thought occurred to him. If he wasn’t crazy, if his memory was indeed reliable… he always dreamed of that day, of the man attacking him dad, of throwing the gun and the sound of it going off.

If he wasn’t crazy, then that had really happened. And if it had really happened, then what if that bullet had been the one to hit his dad?

Miles gave in to digging a hand into Pess’s fur and she snuggled closer.

“Everything is going to be okay, Miles.” She said.

Miles wished he could believe that.

oOo

When it’s over, when it’s all over, Miles was left with a business card. 

He must’ve gotten it at some point when Phoenix had practically dragged him out of the courtroom, a big goofy grin on his face, Maya cheering behind them. Pess was literally howling with joy, flying circles around the group, which grew in number with Gumshoe, who had been waiting just outside for them. Miles wasn’t entirely sure he could name the emotion he was feeling at the time, but he knew it felt  _ good,  _ it felt  _ fan-fucking-tastic  _ to see the man who’d  shaped him into the demon prosecutor killed his father convicted for the act. 

That was a few days ago, however. 

Now, Miles was standing outside of an office, holding a business card in his hand, looking from the address printed on it to the number on the door, over and over again and making sure he had it right.

Not that there was much question whether he was in the right place or not. The words ‘Wright & Co Law Offices’ were printed in clear white letters on the door.

Miles took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Pess shifted on her feet next to him, and Miles’ head did a weird flinching thing as he was conflicted on whether to look at her or let the years and years of practice doing specifically not that guide him. In the end, he didn’t look, but he did brush his fingers against the top of her head. He raised his other hand and knocked on the door. 

The door was answered by Phoenix himself. Instead of finding the man in the blue suit and pink tie he seemed to wear to every court session (Miles wondered if Phoenix even owned a second suit), Phoenix was dressed in a plain black tee shirt and baggy white pants with an indigo sash tied around his waist. There was the thinnest sheen of sweat on his brow, and he wasn’t wearing any shoes. It definitely wasn’t the attire one expected to find from someone at a law office, and Miles wasn’t sure what to say to that at first. Luckily, he didn’t have to as Phoenix spoke first. 

“Oh, Edgeworth! I didn’t expect you to drop by. You should’ve called ahead.” He said, blinking away his own surprise and then smiling simply. “Well, come on in. What can I help you with?”

Miles had never been inside of Phoenix’s office, but he was fairly sure it didn’t usually look like this. The main desk, chairs, and coffee table had been shoved to the edges of the room. Maya was standing in the center of the open area, wearing an outfit nearly identical to Phoenix’s with the exception of a purple sash instead of the blue. She had her finger pointed in the shape of a gun, her spectral energy condensed at the tip of it, and she fired it at Phoenix. 

Phoenix put a hand in front of him, his own indigo energy shaping into a shield. The little bullet harmless hit the shield with a little ‘pop’ sound. Maya grinned.

“Your reflexes are getting better.” She said approvingly. In response, Phoenix fired off his own little ball of a spectral energy, which Maya dodged with ease. Phoenix shook his head, but he was smiling, and turned back to Miles.

“Sorry, you wanted to talk about something.” 

“Yes,” Miles let himself look down at Pess this time, who gave him an encouraging nod, “I wanted you to tell me about being a s-spectral.” He silently cursed himself. For all the times he’d whispered the word out loud to himself, saying it to another person felt strange.

“Oh!” Phoenix binked, and his spectral energy spiked. 

“Really? You came at the perfect time!” Maya ran over, hands clapped together in excitement. “Nick and I are practicing right now!”

“Practicing?” Miles thought back to what he’d seen, of how Maya and Phoenix had done  _ something _ with their spectral energy. He’d had no idea it was so moldable. 

“Yeah! You don’t become a spectral master by just sitting around.” Maya curved her fingers like claws, and the spectral energy pooled around it into a form like two bear paws. Phoenix rolled his eyes. “You can join us if you want.”

“I-I don’t-”

“We should!” Pess looked up at him, tail wagging hopefully, “They’ll know a whole lot more about this than I do.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not hard.” Phoenix promised.

It’d be so much easier to turn around now. To just walk back out the door, and stay the way he’d been most of his life.

But the easy way didn’t necessarily mean it was the better way.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Been playing Ace Attorney trilogy with my sister and loving it! This came to me a whim - particularly events I'm planning to write in the second chapter - and I'll probably just update it with whatever ideas I have :)
> 
> I also have a little bit of art on my tumblr [Here :)](https://artful-browniebites.tumblr.com/) if anybody wants to see it :)


End file.
